fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Katsushika Hokusai
This article is about Katsushika Hokusai. For the 4 , see Katsushika Hokusai (Saber). ; Tokitarō, Toto-sama, Extraterrestrial Octopus, Darusen, , Cthulhu |voicea = Yukana Nogami |illus = Kuroboshi Kouhaku |class = Foreigner |atk = 1,870/12,100 |hp = 1,940/13,230 |gatk = 13,245 |ghp = 14,494 |stars = 5 |cost = 16 |cc = qaabb |mlevel = 90 |id = 198 |attribute = Man |qhits = 4 |ahits = 6 |bhits = 4 |ehits = 4 |deathrate = 7% |starabsorption = 153 |stargeneration = 15% |npchargeatk = 0.33% |npchargedef = 3% |growthc = S |gender = Female |alignment = Chaotic・Neutral |traits = Divine, Female, Humanoid, Servant, Threat to Humanity, Weak to Enuma Elish }} Active Skills First Skill= |-| Second Skill = |-| Third Skill= Passive Skills Gains 2 critical stars every turn. Increases own debuff resistance by 12%. |img2 = Item construction |name2 = Item Construction |rank2 = B |effect2 = Increases own debuff success rate by 8%. |img3 = Territory creation |name3 = Territory Creation |rank3 = D |effect3 = Increases own Arts performance by 4%. |img4 = divinity |name4 = Divinity |rank4 = B |effect4 = Increases own damage by 175. }} Noble Phantasm Rank A= Damage + |l1 = 450% |l2 = 600% |l3 = 675% |l4 = 712.5% |l5 = 750% |chargeeffect = Extra Damage + |c1 = 150% |c2 = 162.5% |c3 = 175% |c4 = 187.5% |c5 = 200% }} |-| Video= Ascension |12 = |21 = |22 = |31 = |32 = |41 = |42 = |43 = |1qp = |2qp = |3qp = |4qp = }} Skill Reinforcement |21 = |31 = |41 = |42 = |51 = |52 = |61 = |62 = |71 = |72 = |81 = |82 = |91 = |1}} |1qp = |2qp = |3qp = |4qp = |5qp = |6qp = |7qp = |8qp = |9qp = }} Stats Bond Level , Increases own NP damage by 30%. Grants self Guts status for 1 time. (Revive with 20% HP.) }} Biography Availability was available for summoning during the: Trivia *Katsushika Hokusai is actually the small creature next to the girl, the girl is Katsushika Hokusai's daughter, Katsushika Ōi. **This is the second servant to have the main Servant as a mascot, rather than an individual themselves. The first servant to have this situation is Orion. **Interestingly, Katsushika Ōi herself is also a famous ukiyo-e artist that followed her father's art style. *She shares the exact ATK values at both minimum and maximum with Abigail Williams. *She shares the exact HP values at both minimum and maximum with Arjuna. *She shares the exact HP values at minimum with Queen of Sheba. *The design of this servant is based on one of Hokusai's famous artwork, The Dream of the Fisherman's Wife. *The painting in her first buster attack and NP animation is based on Hokusai's most famous artwork, The Great Wave off Kanagawa. **The twirling painting in her NP animation is based on Masculine Wave and Feminine Wave. **The painting in her second buster attack animation is based on Phoenix. **The painting in her third buster attack animations is based on Dragon. **The painting in her extra attack animation is based on Rainstorm Beneath the Summit. **The round painting in her Stage 3 & Stage 4 background is based on The Waterfall of Amida Behind the Kiso Road. *The design of her 3rd Stage Appearance is based on Katsushika Ōi's ukiyo-e, the , where the outerwear represents the . *While Hokusai's trial quest indicates that they are a Pseudo-Servant of H.P. Lovecraft's Cthullu, the starfish shapes in their third stage are a clear reference to another of Lovecraft's creations, the Elder Things. Interestingly, Lovecraft places the ruins of the last great city of the Elder Things in the unexplored interior of Antarctica, very near the location that the Chapter 2 Prologue of FGO places Chaldea. *Dialogue and profile translations are credited to konchew, a Reddit user who gladly translated her lines, even if her dialect was more or less usually complicated. Images Saint Graphs= Portrait_Servant_198_1.png|Stage 1 Portrait_Servant_198_2.png|Stage 2 Portrait_Servant_198_3.png|Stage 3 Portrait_Servant_198_4.png|Stage 4 File:HokusaiAF.png|April Fool KatsushikaHokusaiArcadeCardStage01.png|Stage 1 (Fate/Grand Order Arcade) |-| Icons= Icon_Servant_198.png|Stage 1 KatsushikaHokusaiStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 KatsushikaHokusaiStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 KatsushikaHokusaiFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 S198 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S198 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S198 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) |-| Sprites= Katsushika1 idle.png|Stage 1 Katsushika2 idle.png|Stage 2 Katsushika3 idle.png|Stage 3 S198 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S198 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S198 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Stage 3) nplogo198.png|NP Logo KatsushikaHokusaiStage2 NoEffect.png|Stage 2 (No Effects) KatsushikaHokusaiStage3 NoEffect.png|Stage 3 (No Effects) Katsushika1 skill.png|Skill pose 1 (Stage 1) Katsushika3 skill2.png|Skill pose 1 (Stage 3) Katsushika2 skill.png|Skill pose 2 (Stage 2) Katsushika3 skill1.png|Skill pose 2 (Stage 3) Katsushika2 extra.png|Extra attack pose (Stage 2) Katsushika3 extra.png|Extra attack pose (Stage 3) Katsushika1 NP1.png|NP opening pose (Stage 1 & 2) Katsushika1 NP2.png|NP finishing pose(Stage 1 & 2) Katsushika3 NP1.png|NP opening pose (Stage 3) Katsushika3 NP2.png|NP finishing pose (Stage 3) Hokusai.png|Toto-sama Katsushika brush.png|Main Brush Katsushika brush mini.png|Other Brushes Katsushika painting buster1.png|Buster attack painting ("The Phoenix") Katsushika painting buster2.png|Buster attack painting 2 ("The Dragon") Katsushika painting extra.png|Extra attack painting ("Mount Fuji") |-| Expression Sheets= Hokusai Chara.png|Official Render (Stage 1) Katsushika 1.png|Stage 1 Katsushika_Oui.png|Stage 1 (No Octopus) Katsushika 2.png|Stage 2 Katsushika 3.png|Stage 3 |-| Craft Essences= Portrait_CE_0759.png|Choco-Choco Octopus (I Guess)? (Valentine CE) CE833.png|Heroic Spirit Traveling Outfit: Katsushika Hokusai EmeraldFloatCE.png|Emerald Float (Under Umbrella) CE871.png|Painting Summer CE929.png|New Year's Greetings CE1053.png|Heroic Spirit Festive Wear: Katsushika Hokusai |-| Command Codes= CC0044.png|Ukiyodako |-| Others= KatsushikaHokusaiArcadeStage01.png|Stage 1 (Fate/Grand Order Arcade) Hokusai_illust.jpg|Illustration by Kuroboshi Kouhaku KANAGAWA_OKI_NAMI_URA_SUSABI.jpg|"The Great Wave off Kanagawa" KANAGAWA_IKAI_URA_SUSABI.jpg|"The Great Wave off Kanagawa" (Stage 3) Category:Extraterrestrial Servants Category:Lovecraftian Servants Category:Japanese Servants Category:Cthulhu Mythos Category:Divine Category:Threat to Humanity